


Collection of Fanfic by Pica

by XVI_Pica



Category: DCU, Nikita (TV 2010), Rammstein, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, POV First Person, celadon green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: C1.TillchardC2.SladickC3.Michael Bishop/Owen Elliot
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Michael Bishop/Owen Elliot, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to my friend Mo Zi Jiu.

**Sleep with a love and wake up with the hollowness**  
**Rammstein**  
**Till Lindemann/Richard Z. Kruspe**

* * *

  
After getting drunk at a bar,I saw a man who didn’t wear too much in such a cold weather singing on the square.His silver hair was gorgeous as the stars. The lyrics which slipped from his lip were metaphorical.It interrupted my musing totally.It was the glamorous image I could not imagine in my dream.

My friends and I thought he sang very well.His soft voice was hoarse.

Everybody can go and sing there.

My friend asked me what was the name of the song.I said I have no idea.

After being tired all day,I sat at the steps and listened to the man singing the song. The weather was cool because the autumn has been coming. The breeze was a bit of cold and the temperature was not very comfortable.I felt my face slightly hurt.

There were some LEDs blinking and giving out the gold and warm light. The planets were shadowed in the dark.

I felt a feeling that I cannot tell what it is exactly. The man’s song which I never heard before was full of sorrow but coordinated with the ambience.There were two girls with their arms fold listening to the man carefully.Their were absorbed in the melodies.

“Wow!”said my friends.

“It’s very stunning,isn’t it?”

One of my friends rubbed his knees excitedly.Another was taking a video.

The melody with the cold wind coming to my face and I remembered the time of former.

He finished.There were applauses.

“I hope he could sing again.”

I saw him disappear in the dark and I couldn’t see him anymore.

“Is that so?”

No, I’d like to make love to him.

My friends went back to bar for more drinks. I lit a cigarette and started the hollow square.Smoking is a day-to-day thing in my life.Every body was here only without him. I should not be sentimental like that.

Someone pated on me lightly, I turned around.It was just the man that I saw he sang before.

It was him. His voice carried through my ears likes a melody.It was Richard.

“Till?Who are you waiting for?” I heard the voice was close by.

It was you. Obviously.I said in my mind. I turned around and found him was a little drunk. A pair of blue eyes were gazing at me.The answer was obviously clear and he bursted out laughters.

“Why are you here?”I observed.

“You know why.”he replied.

But I didn’t.

Richard was the type I always looking for. I love the voice coming from his throat,which facinated me so much. I love the sweat dropping off from his neck. I love the touch of his skin.l love the memories when I spent whole night having sex with him.

I hadn’t seen him for a long time after the last time we gave a performance together with Paul,Olive,Schneider,and Flake.For some reasons,Richard left us and we didn’t persuade him to stay cause we all know it was a waste of time probably.Richard for me is more than a friend but was my lover.Although I didn’t consider it as a sensible way,I still let him go.Sometime I felt I was lonely cause Richard wasn’t beside me.We didn’t ask where Richard go.We have no idea whether will Richard keep his promise that we will not leave each other or not.

“Cause I miss you.”

“You know we are all here waiting for you to come back.”

He smiled as I stared at him.There were some wrinkles on his face. “What happened?You looked tired.”

Richard gave me a glance and said nothing.His eyes were dark but deadest.He raised his arms and hugged me. I reached out and held him tightly in my arms.

You will keep me in the dark deeply as you always do,don’t you?But I still love you without any reason and you know that.You always know.

“Do you want to have sex with me,Till?”Richard said carefully.

“I dreamed about it after you left so long ago.”

I could not refuse him.

My teeth sank into his skins.He cried and hugged me harder. I was deeply into his body.He trembled like a boat floating on the dark ocean.

“Till...harder.”

Richard’s legs crossed behind my back. He whispered in my ears-like a cat.The blood was rushing through our body. I felt his heart pumping strongly in desire and lust.Richard’s face went damp. The hot skin made me mad.The gentle lip was red as a rose which never blooms.

Richard closed his eyes and allowed himself reveling it.He enslaved my mind.He drew close to me until we were nose-to-nose.Then he kissed me.He pressed his lip against me softly,tasting me for a moment.Nevertheless I was free from him in a mental way.Maybe.Who knows? Sex gave me poise,confidence,happiness-things I had believed Richard could present to me.

I signed and allowed him to lead this dance.

He gave me a glimpse that I cannot see the future.

I had a dream that night. I found Richard was mind absent. I asked him to come over and pulled off all his clothes. I saw many scares on his chest.Richard turned his head to another side. My fingers touched the horrible scares but I didn’t asked why.Richard remained silent. The miserable of the pain struck me suddenly and Richard saw my tears dropped.

I left him in the dark and I woke up. I knew it was just another dream which I dream usually. It happened in my sleep many times when I got drunk and was dead to the world.

Of course there was no Richard on my side. I wasn’t surprised to find that.

I got off the bed and walked outside,there was a bright and sunny day and the weather still as cold as the yesterday’s night.

Why did Richard always do so?

Why did I always wake up alone?

It becomes clear that not only had I did all in vain,always uselessly,but that the empty made my heart tired.It should not be in this way.

* * *

  
ende

**Sleep with a love and wake up with the hollowness**  
**Rammstein**  
**Till Lindemann/Richard Z. Kruspe**  
**25/10/2020**  
**BY Pica**  



	2. Taste the Blood

Taste the Blood  
  
Titans  
  
Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson  
  
1.  
  
I remembered that only he appeared at this door after a long time.  
  
It was very cold there and he did not put on more clothes. I saw him coming again.  
  
In the dark, he touched the wall slightly, searching for the switch of the light. Then he found it, opened it hesitantly. And I knew that he had ready for what he was going to see—my dead body, which lied on a CFRP Composite table.  
  
Oh, I still had no idea why he took my body into the Titans’ building and hid it in the corner which nobody will come. I could not figure out why he came towards me after killing me.  
  
As there was no one here, Dick walked towards me.  
  
He stopped by my side and looked down to see my bare body. The fatal wound could not bleed anymore, made by Dick, technically.  
  
He put out his hand and reached my right hand. He held my hand gently and put it in front of his face to observe it.  
  
Due to the training which required me to hold the weapon, my right hand was very rough. You can see my hand was full of wrinkles. The hand had brought Dick too much joy and pain as well.  
  
What a pity for me that I could not use this hand to pull his hair or punch his beautiful face anymore!  
  
The medical latex gloves he wore, was as white as a flashing lighting, moving slowly. He put my hand back to the initial position. My hand was put down because it had no vitality and could not hold his hand.It seemed that I was a woman who was turned down by her sweetheart.  
  
His sight moved to the lower part of my body. Then he held my feet as if he held a cup. He put it down again meaninglessly.  
  
I saw his expression was so weird that I started wonder what he was afraid. I thought he had no need do afraid of me because I was dead. Maybe my body gave out the smell when it began got rotted. Maybe he afraid that he could no give a reasonable explain for bring my body to the Titans’ building.  
  
However, he walked back and stood by my side, he touched my face again and reached to my face. After leaving a kiss by his lip on my cold, pale and dead face, he stepped back quickly, keeping a distant between he and I and watching me for a while. Then he turned back and decided to leave.  
  
From entering to leaving, he finished it without five minutes. It was a very short time for him. So and I as well as the time after I died.  
  
He turned down the light on the wall and shut the gate slightly and slowly as if I didn’t die but just fell a sleep. It seemed that he afraid to wake me up.  
  
But it was clear to both he and I that it was not going to happen. It was impossible.  
  
2.  
  
“Slade, you can’t do it anymore! ”  
  
He wore the bird suit, very cute and funny, and showing his teeth to look fierce.  
  
If I didn’t be busy to laugh at him that time, I would have no pity to see he didn’t wear Robin suit after he became the Nightwing. To tell you the truth, if I can foresee that he became boring after he growing up, I would not kick his ass badly but treat him gently. The young bird gnashed his teeth in anger and held the weapon tightly, he bent to be ready to attack me.  
  
He was full of wishful thinking that time. He thought that he knew enough and what he thought right is the justice. Then he imported these things on someone else.  
  
I didn’t want to bring out facts and reasons patiently to him but just break his beautiful head or smacked a his nice bottom. I wanted him feel fear to me.  
  
“I’d like to let you know how way out of you league you are but I think that you realise it, too. ”  
  
I loaded my gun. My heart beat as usual but Dick did not.  
  
His face was getting flushed due to the raise of the blood pressure, his legs were shaking slightly because of the nervous. Then he came at me and show his slip to me without thinking twice.  
  
I saw that there were many brush burns on his legs, not very deep. It seemed that he never get hurt.  
  
I avoided his attack easily and decided to wait for Dick to let me go. If he keeps doing this, I will going to take him down and call Batman to save his ass.  
  
The little bird jump in front of me vigorously. I could not hold to think that if he can tweet like a bird, I would feel that I sit in a park where there were many birds. To my disappointed, Dick spoke many words which he could not explain as well as hit me.  
  
“Let me ask you, can you tell what justice is exactly? Can you explain it? ” I kept avoiding him and asked.  
  
“You don’t need to know! ”  
  
The little bird answered me roughly, he kicked my armed very hard.  
  
“You will breakdown one day if you accept this concepts and made it for your principles without judging by your own.”  
  
I opened my fire and shot his waist, kicked him down on the ground rudely.  
  
Robin will not give in for a little bullet from his enemies.  
  
So I stepped on his head with my tactical boots.  
  
This kid is really annoying. I used my gun to point to his head. I was not going to kill him. I just wanted to draw someone who hid in the dark. After he came up to me quickly and beat me down, he carried his Robin and disappeared.  
  
Such a loathsome act.  
  
I turned around, finding that there was Dickie’s blood on the ground which sending out a different smell. I got over to it and smell it—Dickie’s blood.  
  
Dickie would not be happy for this.  
  
I dipped the blood with my fingers and put it in my mouth. The plasma and blood cells were dying in it. I tasted it for a while. Then I got up.  
  
I wound not fight with him under the sunlight. I thought that he didn’t use his effort to fight against me.  
  
I gained my weapons and went away, didn’t give a thought about him anymore. I had no time to wonder when he will come to me.  
  
If he want and I still alive, he always will find me.  
  
His anger was as pure as his blood. I will not taste this kind of blood after he grow up. The people who around me just want to gain the interest in the past. Only him bringing nothing but ridiculous judgment and come to me. I have no idea when he is going to listen to me and think independently. I have no idea what he will think when he dressed his wound. I have no idea what he will became the next time when we meet.  
  
I started to wander the background of him, searching his stories of his young age.  
  
“Have you ever heard about Robin the wild kids? ”  
  
I started to mention him to other, laugh at his’s costume with my friends.  
  
“I am going to tear him apart.”  
  
“Really? He dies before you want to do it.”  
  
“I sent him a gift today. Hope he will love it.”  
  
“Oh, which hoodoo again? If you keep doing this he will do this to you one day.”  
  
“I’m sure he won’t.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“No reason.”  
  
“You always mentioned about him. I have never hear you talk about someone so frequently.”  
  
I was cleaning the gun when I heard this. The gun was getting clean. I grabbed the muzzle and released it. The conversation was over.  
  
3.  
  
He bit me so hard that almost broke my lung.  
  
I could not fight with him like this anymore but I did not want to tell him. I know whether or not he made a progress or retrogress. He was getting stronger, not physically but mentally. Unless he didn’t say anything about the justice or anything else. He just began to attack on me without any talk.  
  
I still could not figure out whether he could understand me. And I still did not want to fight with him because both he and I knew that I would bit him down badly. However, he dashed towards me as if he never got tired. I would not looking forward to see that he getting rationally, that is what his Dad should consider about. I would be glad that if he do not mention the words such as “justice”.  
  
He could not run away as he usually did today because I thought we should have an end. We could not be like this every time we meet, so I came over to him. He stepped back instinctively every-time I walked to him initiatively. He would elude rather than keep attack me. I saw he was drawing back. He never knows that how can I find his weak points just likes he never knows that I had been through too many wars for surviving. I could kill him whenever I want.  
  
Dick, I wondered wether or not you want to die.  
  
I broke his arms and legs. My knife stepped into his body deeply. When he was bleeding, my arm was on his neck which made him breathlessly. It would only took two or three minutes to make him die. It might be the first major setback since he grown up. He was shocked by the capability I showed to him as well as cried out that I was so brutal. He lied on me for support but he still could curse me angrily.  
  
I recalled that the people I killed as his age, not very much. He is too young, too young to fight against his enemies. I thought you are the crazy schizophrenia which never care about your life, Dick Grayson. Look at what you want.  
  
I still remembered the time when I saw a boy as your age who was killed by me probably. I saw a lunatic alone the street one time, he was lying in the dirty corner and staring at me. I was running for being killed be my enemies and hid myself with him. There was a long silence between he and I then I heard him observed suddenly that he hoped me that I could end his life.  
  
He thought a while and said he had the disease which could not be cured. Surgeons said that he should be cut off something. HIs family agreed and he would be sent to do the operation sooner or later. He said he preferred to die before he lost the most important organ in his body.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
“Prefrontal lobe.”  
  
I didn’t know what to said. I gave him my gun which has the last bullet in it when I was going to leave. It seemed that he deemed it as the final things to maintain his dignity.  
  
“Farewell.”  
  
I saw Dick had no more strength to struggle, which made me come to realise that why some people in the world has the sexual addiction on drug adultery. Using drugs to meddled somebody, seeing victims lying on the ground, is an inexpressive feeling.  
  
My arms were music string which could slaughter. When I pressed his neck, he moaned melodically like an instrument. If you know how to play, you could compose more masterpieces.  
  
“Oh…You mean how to be alive?” He just liked a broken puppet leaning on me, struggling as hard as he could, which made me recalled the young man I met who begged me to bring he to the end.  
  
I didn’t kill him my own but it didn’t have anything difference. I gave him the change, so I was the killer.  
  
You could not imagine what will a people who want to end his life will do when he has a gun.We all tend to speak our mind to strangers, just because we do not meet again. And this memories will be delate as a rubbish in disks, which you may never find. It was safe.  
  
There are no betray without trust. It is reasonable to trust a stranger than the people you familiar with.  
  
But he was still alive when I turned around the corner and saw him again. He was sitting on a wheelchair, pushing by a nurse. He stared straight. I remembered his face, I recognised him but he failed to recognised me.  
  
I was glad that he didn’t die but soon I knew that he was dead.  
  
I let Dick go, he could not stay clear because of the bleeding and hypoxic, lying on my feet, as weak as the young man who lost his prefrontal lobe.  
  
I had no idea why he never give up to make me lots of trouble. I had no time to figure it out. There were lots of scars on dick’s arms and legs and I also had the same. It is uncertain that the scars are some kinds of honour or something else. This time, I brought him the pain which made him remembered it the rest of his life.  
  
If he could survive and wake up, he would change and became another person who is strange to both of us. He would remembered this day till he die.  
  
It is a tumour which lives in his body forever.  
  
So, abhor me.  
  
I knew that I was getting upset just like every time I finished my mission and ended the life of the target. The victims will showed up in my nightmare sometimes. And I felt a little uncomfortable but it last very short. So as this time.  
  
Am I worrying about his life?  
  
I stepped forward and he fell to the ground, his eyes were going blank. No one will come to rescue in this time. Even it had, he would be no differences as the poor, dead young man.  
  
4.  
  
I spotted out him that night. Obviously, he grew mature and changed a new suit. His nice ass never change. For me, he grew taller. His hair and mask covered his eyes. You have no idea what he was thinking about. Dick who lived in the past died and the kid who only know fighting had lost in the maze of the memory.  
  
Damp ground seemed to become foggy. He was standing on a top of the building and looking down on me, keeping still and never dash to me. There was a long distance between he and I. I was crossing from a street and he just stared at me as if he was a lifeless robot.  
  
Philosophers study about the sea but no one care why Dick Grayson became Nightwing. May be it is his destiny.  
  
I threw the beverage bottle on the ground, the liquid splashed. I did not carry any weapon but I still can take over him without it. Nightwing was standing on the high ground seemed to hiding something. The moonlight matched him well. He saw me walking away to the hustle and bustle of the city, where the light shine liked tsunami; where there were an uncontrollable society was massed with dirty and corruption. This place was belonged to me as well as him but was not belonged to Robin. It seemed that he did not want to make some trouble for me. If he did not want to kill me tonight, I will kill him in the future. I was surprised about his persistence.  
  
If he would like to come to me tonight, I would buy him an ice-cream. Watching him to lick the cream before it melt.  
  
I wanted to see his tough touching the cream which more white than semen. It would made him look like that he had an oral sex with dairy cattle.  
  
However, it was my illusion.  
  
Then I disappeared in the forest of cement.  
  
He should appeared in front of me, blocking my way just liked I did in his life. Bring destruction to his life.  
  
Even if he became Nightwing, things just went like that.  
  
I assumed that he will stare my face on the holographic display when he covered his wound. If there was one wound that caused him pain them he will feel pain everywhere on his body. He could not control screaming for his pain.  
  
Changing from Robin to Nightwhing was a surprised thing to me that I began to wonder wether he knew that he should not suffer from this and harm himself or not. I did not under stand why he could not be a young man who had a lovely girl friend and live a normal life. He could decide it himself. But he came back as Nightwing and he was still very silly.  
  
Was he getting stronger?  
  
I saw a black shadow flying on the buildings, which causing disturbing on the people who saw that. How much time did he need to understand that he could not bring peace and justice to the world. From my points of view, it was just his sympathy deluge because he could not save the world and he could not become the legend which they will praise you. You should know that there are still many people who hate you because the world did not work like that. So why are you insist on doing that kind of things? For the justice? For the evil which you even could not understand what it is?  
  
I could not held mocking at the people who work ineffectively to fight against crimes but never try to find a solution for the garbage social system.  
  
For example, someone kidnapped the mayor who was saved by you last year. You might never know that how much gold, gold bar, pearls and jewels did he have.  
  
You put the stupid criminal into jail but they might smarter than you, Dick Grayson.  
  
So are you plundering or am I plundering?  
  
I will see you again, you are such a self-opinioned sucker.  
  
5.  
  
I wanted to see your crying face, Dick Grayson. But I knew that you could not cry after you became Nightwing. You always wanted you friends to step away and do not cut in your business, which I deemed that you did not want them protect them but drive them away from the battle of your own. The combat between you and me is the process which is belonged to yourself but not for other. You deemed that it is your destiny to fight against me. If someone stepped in, it will break the line which set up by yourself.  
  
You had only one dart which could not fight against the fire guns now. So there is no doubt that you were going to lose. My bullets went through your armor and broke left leg.From where I saw your blood came into darkness like a red snake. You hit the ground heavily. It was you and you came to nothing again.  
  
I pressed down on him and got closer to see his face. The blood came from the corners of his mouth which made his face more warm in the cold night. However, when the blood was getting cold, his face would become cold again.  
  
He observed: “I will kill you. ”  
  
“You did not have a chance since the first time I left your alive. ”  
  
“Go to hell. ”  
  
He used his dart as a dagger and stepped into my neck; the blood splashed out like laser. I tried to covered it by my hand and I could not say a word. I pulled out the dart.  
  
I tried to laugh.  
  
Too late, I was going to die tonight. What I did is all in vain. I was losing blood and oxygen.  
  
My body pressed down heavily on Dick, which made him could not get up. My blood was on his face, his eyes and body, too much that him could not wipe it away. My body liked a fountain pumping out too much blood. There was a pool of blood around Dick. It was all my blood. Dick didn’t look at me, he just raised up his head staring at the sky. The blood which he did not wiped it off was licking the rims of his eyes and flowing to his face.  
  
After a while, he put up his left hand and put it on his temple to his chin as if he was staring a mirror. And the mirror was the sky which he looked at himself so many times after he cleaned his face.  
  
I had no idea what he was going to do with my body.  
  
My soul didn’t disappear but became transparent. I left away from my body.  
  
Dick got up slowly, pushing me off. He just sat on the ground and didn’t get up. Technically, he sat in the pool of blood which made by him. His friends were not there. It seemed that finishing all of this shit was his own duty.  
  
The red wall was turning white, the unfinished spaghetti was cold like long worms.  
  
Was that snow, or rain? The light spots was far away from the distance.  
  
It all should fall down now.

6.  
  
I still could not know what would Dick treat with my dead body. I thought that he would leave it here and let cop to destroy it or let the ambulance took my body to the mortuary and burn it. However, these kinds of choices were imitative.  
  
Dick grasped my shoulder and tried to pull me up but he stumbled because I hit his legs. He complained about it and started to wonder what should he do next.  
  
He could not take any vehicle or else he would scared driver to death.  
  
Finally, he called his friend. When his friend arrived, he refused to help Dick.  
  
“Hurry up.”Dick said.  
  
“Do you afraid being seen by others? Or you are afraid being found out.”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
“What you are going to do after we get his body into the Titan building?”  
  
“You have no need to care about that.”  
  
They grasped my arms and legs to pull me into the vehicle. After finishing it, Dick sat down and did not want to move.  
  
“Are you all right?” His friend asked him and started the car. I never saw this guy before but this guy seemed that he is the people who trust deeply by Dick. Dick found some medical equipment and disinfect the wound. He did this as if it was never hurt.  
  
“Ahh…”He still could not hold back the moan and complained about me again.  
  
The wound is the last present which I gave him before I die.  
  
I admired his courage to do this all on his own.  
  
When they reached the destination, Dick struggled to stand up.  
  
“His blood messed up my trunk, Dick.”  
  
My blood was everywhere. They should wait until my blood dry out and take my body away.  
  
“I will help you to clean it up.”Dick said in weakness. His face was very pale.  
  
His friend stopped talking. They carried my body together. But Dick seemed too weak to do that, he could not have any strength to say a word. His hand was shaking, he never touched me in this short distance. He still felt upset even I died. He could not hole my body anymore, he said: “Can you help me to do this?”  
  
“Okay. ” His friend pulled up my hand and carried me on his back. My blood made his neck and jacket dirty.  
  
Dick covered his wound by his hand, watching his friend went away and did not follow up. His soul seemed dragged out by the ceiling.  
  
I saw my dead body leaving me, I did not know where they were going to put it down. My death seemed to give Dick more disturbing rather than safe and peace. In the end, he lost it.  
  
Just like after you have removed a malignant tumour, you will find that you have too many malignant tumours on your body after you recover, but their size and the degree of pain that cause you determine the order in which you treat them. Therefore, just like the endless foam raised by the tsunami of oil foam that cannot be fished in a soup pot, viruses, bacteria and harmful microorganisms can never be cleaned up. After I die, you will actually discover more evil things that you define, and you will soon discover. Because when I'm alive you always just put your eyes on me.  
  
Dick did not follow up, he knew that his friend had a telepathic heart and his fiend would make it all right. So only he needed to do was taking a hot bath, disinfecting the wound, having something to eat and going to bad.  
  
Tonight would end like this, just as I said. I saw Dick walking into the elevator. He should not cross the hall or else he would not see Raven standing there.  
  
“Dick, you all right? ”  
  
Dick was out of his mind but he still nodded his head. He walked across Raven and went to his room.  
  
7.  
  
My body was wiped clearly before he came. His friend really did too much for him. The excess clothes were taken off, which left a lifeless organic matter intertwined with only fleshes and bones.  
  
I did not have anything to say with my dead body, I just stared at it. The next day, there were purple corpses all over my body. This kind of disgusting thing would lasted until my body rotted. I had to admit that this was really ugly, just like a Dalmatian. Dick put me in this place with low temperature, disinfection, and darkness. I didn't know what he wanted to do.  
  
After I died, I didn't know the time and couldn't feel the blood rushing anymore. I couldn't hold the railing because my would through it. And I couldn't hear the footsteps when Dick was coming over. He came again, still wearing gloves, walking staggered. I really didn't understand what he thought in his heart when he saw a dead person like me every day. He walked up to me.  
  
I didn't know how he endured the smell of the corpse's decay and the mixture of disinfectant. He walked very close and seemed to be thinking about how to manipulate the corpse, or meat. Because there was nothing scared of him.  
  
Then I saw him suddenly climbing onto the table where my corpse was placed, and followed the gap between my hands to support his knees there. He hadn't completely sat on my body yet, but his face was almost touching mine. His ass hadn't landed on me yet, but it was impossible to fuck him with my penis. This seemed to be able to see my face more clearly, because I usually didn't take off the mask. The human breath was on the face of the my body, blowing the hair of both he and I. He stretched out his hand to touch my face, his eyes seemed to be lighten up, as if seeing the truth.  
  
I have seen some necrophilia, those people want to take the dead as their possessions. Rape is the desire to enjoy the kind of solitary obedience, no resistance, dead, no longer moving, still, things like objects. These are actually niche hobbies, but I believe that many people in this world have them. It's scary, but they still want to make excuses for those things that are not acceptable to most people.  
  
I did not have any interest on it, I just watching what Dick was going to do.  
  
The world is generally occupied by living beings, and I am completely the other way around, I don't know how he developed such a mentality. Maybe he understood what I told him in the past, maybe he wanted to humiliate me with his actions.  
  
Then I saw him lying on my body, which reminded me that my death was on him that day, and he was almost out of breath. Even if I die my muscles do not be too soft, enough to support Dick's head, ribs, not because of his weight fracture half-length, his head touching my chest, like listening to the heartbeat of the living over the side as the ear . But I think he may only hear nothingness.  
  
The overhead light was dim as rainy day, but I couldn't see it. Another person's body temperature passed through the cold skin, just a futile output, my body can no longer be warmed up, it was meaninglessly.  
  
Dick leaned on me quietly for a while, then got up and stared at my face.  
  
There are always people who always think of linking their behaviour with psychological definitions. It seems that this can define human behaviour and become a criterion for studying humans. Really want this? Many things don't need any reason, just like Dick's doing this is not necessarily out of any abnormal mentality. You will understand if you don't study it, or you will understand it if you don't investigate it.  
  
I am no longer in this world, I will never know the news to me, and my gun will never be picked up by me anymore.It's like putting down the phone after calling a stranger and saying, “Bye."  
  
People start to get busy with their own affairs again. As for Dick, maybe he wants to continue to throw himself into those endless quagmire. I don't think there is any justice in doing this, I just think it is cruel. If I can speak, I hope he can move my body to a particularly quiet place. Let the wind and rain wash my body from any angle. Let the meat pieces shatter in the dark and filthy soil.  
  
Dick fell on me like a beast in the mysterious forest, on my corpse to be precise. This may be a feeling he has never had before, and I don't know whether he will be commotion in his heart. He was silent and listened to the scream of the time, thus temporarily forgetting the fate that was tightly bound.  
  
This place occasionally heard the thumping sound of mechanical collisions, which made Dick hold his breath, not tense his muscles, and seemed afraid that I would wake up again, open my eyes, grab his hair and pull it to the ground, let The head and the ground kept colliding.But this will not happen.  
  
It can't happen. The red watercolour is dry.  
  
8.  
  
Dick hasn't been out much in the past few days. He came over as soon as he was free, moved a chair and sat next to me, no longer being as bold as before. He didn't go out with his friends either. He locked himself up as before, refusing to accept any news. Again, he started to repeat the same mistakes again. His emotions began to be unstable again, just like when he was a child, and still did not change much. This would always make him mentally exhausted and finally there was powerlessly to control himself. Always lonely and exhausted after hysteria. A real person is always so close to nothingness.  
  
My body lay quietly beside him, and he began to quiet down. The body that once entrusted strength and ideals was finally unstoppably taken to another world.  
  
Like a feather falling unintentionally under a tree, he end the relationship between himself and his sidekicks. There is a youthful laughter and a vibrant atmosphere in the Titan Building. The sun shines into the floor-to-ceiling glass every day, it makes people say "goodbye" to yesterday and nothing can be changed.  
  
Young people are running around in this building.  
  
Dick said, " Shall I teach you to be better? "  
  
"Do you know how to control your anger?"  
  
But he acted like he had no motivation.  
  
He is a contradictory example.  
  
He kept coming, every time he appeared in front of me as if he was designed by fate, and he was physically healed after I hurt him again and again, just like an ancient city that was repeatedly repaired. He looked at the container that belonged to my soul, and began to think about whether he had changed anything. In the end, he would bring the book in, as if it became another residence for him. But of course this cannot last forever.  
  
I knew that in an invisible place, this container has begun to rot. From the beginning of microorganisms to the emergence of parasites, this body has begun to disappear inevitably. When Dick realised that something was wrong, he didn't wear medical gloves but directly picked up my arm. First he smelled the peculiar smell, and then saw that the container began to be damaged by countless small creatures in horror. And under the circumstances that I don't know or see. He put down my hand in surprise.  
  
He just closed his eyes and fell asleep next to me, and is now awakened by this situation. I saw his brows and his eyes, and there was a sadness in his eyes, like facing the destiny he couldn't get rid of, like being unable to accept this decay. I feel relaxed. I hope these creatures can quickly end my stay in this world, and it is better not to have bones left. Hurry up and let me be forgotten. The look of his helplessness is truly impressive.  
  
This is how this world makes you confused and spends a lifetime.  
  
The high morale was constantly frustrated. After all, he realised that he could not change anything, just as I did not change him.  
  
Dick thought for a moment, and quickly made a decision, just as he did before. His emotions were as abundant as the ocean in the past, but in the past few years, a lot has been reduced. I rarely feel his emotions, and most of them are as silent and empty as mine. It was his choice to move my body here. He didn't worry that others would find it, but he was still secretly afraid.  
  
It's not just that he kept my corpse in the Titan Building, but he doesn't know what he will do from now on.  
  
He put his hand through my hair, it seems there is a force to pull him into the water can fall together. Decadent power to make him jittery, but finally withdrew the hand.  
  
This is not just how Slade was when he died, but also how you were after death.  
  
So what is the thing that separates life and death? Is it a corpse spot, a stopped heartbeat, a parasite, or corruption?  
  
If he knew that I was still by his side and didn't completely dissipate, would he run away completely in fright? When he left this place, my soul followed him through the Titan Building. That is the place I have seen countless times.  
  
My eyes have traveled across the bright hall, the dim bedroom, the misty bathroom, his naked body, his legs, his hair, his eyes, and his nails.  
  
My soul has lingered in the space that belongs to the living, and I know that those things do not actually belong to Dick. As time passed, he ran in the void, reaching a place he could never reach.  
  
Every day there are voices calling his name, Richard, Dick, Dickie, Grayson, Robin, Nightwing, whatever they call it. Those cries pulled him into the beautiful illusion prepared for him. There is no need to blame him for sinking. The heavy rain of smoke and blood made him very uncomfortable at first, and finally he got used to it.  
  
I thought there are not many days when I get along with him in this way. I won’t worry about saying goodbye to me like him, nor do I need him to spend more time sitting next to me. The scene with Ping Ning made Dick doze faintly, and uncertainty and unknown flashed in the beating flame. It was important to him when I was alive, and maybe it should be so when I was dead. So he smiled, and the angle of his muscles was exactly the same as in his childhood photo. This face used to have nothing, but now it is really tired. In this celebration, he once again let himself temporarily forget things he couldn't bear in a short time. The laughter is getting louder, drinking more and more, and I realize that I don't know who I am.  
  
Endure the unbearable smell.  
  
Powerless to watch the decaying body decay.  
  
The injuries I left him can always recover quickly under his high technology, and he can now walk around freely. There is no pain like being injured by my bullet a few days ago. When I was moved into the Titan Building, the bird dart stuck in my neck was taken down by the friend who called to help him. The wound at that location has rotted so that the skin cannot be seen clearly, and there is no more blood flowing through it.  
  
It was something meaningless like sitting next to me.I can't understand what he thinks, maybe this is the last thing I can't understand.  
  
Today they are going to celebrate the new arrival of peace. The decorative lights, balloons, coloured paper and so on to be used in the evening were all ready, and I was just waiting for Dick to come back. We all had dinner and celebration. It seems that nothing happened in the past. It seems that everything in this world will be better after doing this. I don't know if Dick saw the dim light of a decorative candle in the dimness, would he think of the white light that fell that night. It may be a liquid or a weapon that becomes cold.  
  
It is dreamy, sloppy and fresh.  
  
Things that burst will return to peace, and things that are attached will eventually be forgotten and no longer remembered.  
  
It is desire, influence, prejudice, personal, self.  
  
The scene with peace made Dick doze faintly, and uncertainty and unknown flashed in the beating flame. It was important to him when I was alive, and maybe it should be so when I was dead. So he smiled, and the angle of his muscles was exactly the same as in his childhood photo. This face used to have nothing, but now it is really tired. In this celebration, he once again let himself temporarily forget things he couldn't bear in a short time. The laughter is getting louder, drinking more and more, and I realise that I don't know who I am.  
  
I stood looking at him, and suddenly he turned his head and looked in my direction. I don't know if he can see me, because the angle of the pupils in those two eyes is perfectly facing me.  
  
He was laughing, relaxed, it was like a successful smile after he completed all the difficult movements between the changing lights. It turned out that he didn't know why his eyes were wet, but the muscles remained there, which looked strange. But the eyes were still shining, as if he never gave in.  
  
end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English kills me.  
> 我想死，我真想把我和九的聊天记录贴上来让大家看看我被英语搞得有多难受。
> 
> ——  
> 太复杂了。英语都很直白，叫低语境，中国人讲话只可意会不可言传加高语境。我的文也算挺高语境了。  
> 还是发现英语白学。  
> 为什么要学英语啊这太不好了  
> 你可以考虑一下，采用中式英语。（9  
> ——————————————————  
> 别说了。


	3. Celadon green

**Celadon green**  
  
 **Nikita**  
  
 **Michael Bishop/Owen Elliot**  


* * *

  
Michael saw the creepers which were grey in the autumn. There were still a bit of green leaves in it. But there were so many grey leaves that made the autumn soughing.The leaves were all bathed in the soft brilliance of the afternoon. There were many cars passing by and the sky was getting dark as the sun had already set.  
  
He went back to his safe house. This is a place for him to hide himself and keep him away from the dangerous tasks or the horrible things which worn him out. He did not want to push himself anymore. It was pretty tired, leaving him unsettled for days.  
  
The first person who challenged him was Owen Elliot, or Sam Matthews. Probably the first person that Nikita forgave him after she knew that Owen killed her husband. He is also a killer since the early year most killers hired in the Division to slay, a trouble-maker with an excellent shot. It has been an extraordinary history, but until recently, with the encounter of Owen, It was really different from the past. However, Owen is still a security risk. Why? To secure the dirty secret, Division provides him with the pills that can makes him powerful, which makes him can’t get enough of killing. So he has spent scores of time to kill.  
  
In fact, Owen had a hard enough time suffering the side effect from the pills. Michael also found that when Owen quits taking the pills, he will become very weak. And the side effect-like drowning in the water-are miserable for Owen.  
  
He remembered the night when he had sex with Owen in his safe house, which gave a deeply impression that he could not forgot.He remembered Owen’s anal, just like the creepers’ leaves.Grey and dark colour outside, but the colour as fresh as the creepers’s green leave inside is cardinal like the blood inside.  
  
He could not tell the feeling when he sank his dick into the hole. The anal suck his tightly, which made him surprised. (Of course he would) He said: ”Don’t you ever do that?”  
  
Owen said Gaspingly: ”Hell no!” He tried to get rid from Michael. However, due to the big thing in his body, he was afraid to move but to kept still and waited for Michael’s next step. Michael could see the outside turned red because of his wild movement.It just liked the maple leaves in the autumn. Michael said that for the first time that he had sex with Owen.He must conceded that he could not forget the colour of Owen’s anal and the groan came from Owen’s throat.It was a longer-term suffering to Owen. The tears covered his blue eyes, which likes an ocean. The liquid mingled with the sweat, which made him embarrassed.  
  
Michael had been head over heel in love with Nikita since she trained in Division.He remembered she sometimes laughed brightly. Nikita was a beautiful creature.However he was miserable when he found Nikita left him without any reason. Then Owen showed up.  
  
They always had a quarrel and fight terribly between each other, which didn’t make Michael dislike him but had a special feeling of that.


End file.
